Dance
by ColorTheSky
Summary: In the first of The Hill Billy and Plain Jane one-shot series, Billy finally sees Jane for what she truly is. Complete with many firsts, which of these will have many seconds? Fluff!


A/n- Hello guys! I'm quite new in this fandom, but I've been in love with this couple for a while! :) This is the first of the one-shot series, The Hill Billy and Plain Jane, which will be posted as separate one-shots so people will have a chance to read them one by one without having to read the others. :D

This was inspired by one of the songs in this series, Rusty, by Annaliese Schiersch. Apparently, according to Nick Roux (And he reads the script), "Jaynee" is spelled Jan_ey _not _Janie, _so I have changed that now!

Hope you like it!

* * *

DANCE

"Janey, come on," the blonde boy says, banging on his best friend's white bathroom door with a closed fist. It's been going on like this for a couple of hours, the banging and the screaming. Every ten minutes, Billy Nutter would annoy the hell out of his best friend by banging on her bathroom door, probably causing her to drop a number of things. He loved irritating her, and the last few hours had been a pleasure, but he was getting slightly pissed off as well.

Come on, it's a middle school dance! Who takes two hours to prepare for a _middle school dance?_

"It's been two hours!" he exclaims, sucking on his teeth, then smiles to himself as the familiar shrill screams of Jane Quimby sound on the other side of the wall. With a small smug smile to himself, he leans against the door in his leather jacket, complete with a cream button down shirt and Superman tie and eyes himself on the full mirror on the other side of Jane's bedroom. He tugs at his whole ear and not pierced lobes and frowns. _That'll change soon, _he thinks, then crosses his arms as he slides down into a sitting position. The little shoe shaped clock on her bedside table reads 7:42.

_Eight more minutes before I can piss off Jane Quimby again._

He lets out a huff.

This was their first dance.

He almost laughed his socks off when she asked him if they could go, knowing that there must have been some deep, Lulu ridden reason for her to want to attend a school _dance. _They've never attended a single one in their three years of middle school. I mean, there haven't been many, they were only thirteen, but Jane and Billy haven't yet bothered to dress up and go to any of the events Lulu had planned. But Jane asked him if he would like to go with her, for the experience, and goodness knows how hard it was to say no to his Janey.

That didn't mean he liked it.

It was unnatural, it was nonsensical, it was weird, it just wasn't _Jane-_

With a small thump, Billy finds his spiky-haired head nestled quite comfortably in between her ankles. Jane had opened the door, and let out a small gasp as her best friend's head disappeared under her massive bundle of skirts. Her head was full of thoughts on why Billy would be on the floor, but not once did she scowl- or blush- at the indecency of their position.

It was the first time Billy ever saw panties.

And no, he wasn't done looking at them when Jane asked from above the cloths of her dress, if he were alright. "Oh, am I alright," he says with a big grin. _Pink is a good colour on her-_

"BILLY NUTTER, STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

_About time, _he thinks, and chuckles softly. Jane was too naïve-it was the nice kind of naïve- to have the womanly instincts to know if someone was peeking at her. Billy doesn't mind at all. He doesn't mind the fact that she could change around him, or walk around him in just a t-shirt and her underwear on. He doesn't mind it when Jane asks him to hook up her boob holders 'cause her arms were too tired to do so. It wasn't that she was a slut; she was just waaay too comfortable around him, and not yet knowledgeable to the perverted thoughts of the male species.

But Billy never complained.

He was reminiscing that time when Jane had forgotten her towel and asked him to fetch it for her in her closet. Boy that was awesome. She let him into the bathroom while she was still in the _nude. _Billy's eyes widen a little in the memory. It was weird how Mr. Quimby never questioned Jane into why she always locked the door when they were inside together, or let alone the fact why she lets Billy into her room. Not even Ben was allowed to go inside here.

Billy's certain set of naughty little thoughts were interrupted by Jane nudging her heeled foot against his shoulder. The sight confused him a little. He turned to his right and stared at her black suede 4-inch shoes.

Jane was wearing _heels.  
_

"Are you done yet?" she asks, and Billy feels her shift weight to her other foot.

"Done with what?" he replies, still dumbfounded by the height of her shoes. He hears some kind of annoyed squeal come from above, but Billy ignores it. Instead of acknowledging her, he gets onto his knees under her skirt and squints, distracted by the gigantic things on her feet.

How could she _walk _in those things?

"Billy, stop it" Jane says, in a condescending tone, nudging her shoe towards his face. Billy pictures her with her hands on her waist and her cute little face tilted a little to the right. "Biiiilly."

Perplexed with the sight in front of him- Jane never wore girly ballerina shoes, what more heels- Billy unintentionally looked up and found himself face to face with her pink panties, adorned with the miniscule gray polka dots. He was close enough to see them under the shadows of the heavy chiffon skirt.

As this realization hits him, some ounce of dignity is forced into Jane, and she lets out a panicked scream, and it coincides with Billy's deep roar.

"OH MY GOD BILLY WHAT THE FREAK ARE YOU DOING YOU PERV!" She manages to say, her eyes widening to the size of plates. She steps back into the bathroom, and in such a hurry to get her panties away from Billy's nose, she trips on her own two feet and almost lands in the wet and padded bathtub.

Good thing her little Hill Billy was there to grab her hands before two hours of preparation were wasted.

Jane's breath hitches in her throat, more out of panic than surprise. She was hanging suspended above the soapy waters of the tub like some acrobat, with only his arms as her pair of rope cables. With one heel on the ground, another in the air, it seemed like one movement would make the whole world explode. It was all up to her best friend.

"Billy. Don't you dare let-"

And with one fluid movement, like some kind of superhero, Billy pulls her in hard, and the momentum pushes them both backward, causing the both of them to do an awkward tango, until they finally land on the rugged floor of Jane's bedroom.

At least it was dry.

In an instant, he lands on his back with an excruciatingly loud _humph _and a second _oof _comes out when Jane lands on him.

There couldn't have been an even more awkward situation.

They both blush furiously in embarrassment and Billy looks up to find her looking at him, with her beautiful dark brown hair a curtain surrounding both their faces. She's smiling her usual cheeky smile with all her teeth showing, and for the first time in his life, Billy Nutter was uncomfortable.

Ben took this as the best time to stroll in with his baseball cap and car keys around spinning around his index finger. "Okay guys, I'll drive-" he says, and is cut off by the sight of his baby sister on top of his bad boy best friend.

"Oh my goodness- Jane- you wouldn't-" Ben does his best to exit the room with his eyes closed, feeling his way to the door. Ben's muffled scream is heard through the wood. "Gosh guys, at least lock the door!"

Billy and Jane are too embarrassed to speak.

"Oh God, Janey, out of all the times you could've forgotten to lock the door!" Billy says, his hand going through his hair in frustration. The hardness of his hair was a funny sensation.

Now Mr. Quimby wouldn't allow him into her room. His head lands on the rug a second time. "Aw man-"

"It wasn't like we were doing anything Billy," Jane says, her red lips curving up to one side-

"You're wearing make up?" Billy says in exasperation, straining to see her face through the shadows.

Jane gets up with the use of her knees, and holds out a hand to help him up. When he's on his own two feet, Billy is finally able to take in the beauty of what is Jane Quimby. He exhales a little, with his hands crossed and his lips pursed, looking her up and down.

Jane's hands are fisting at her sides out of nervousness. It was the first time Billy's ever seen her like this- heck, it's the first time she's ever dressed up like this, and she was worried of what her best friend would think.

Personally, she liked it.

For the first time, she felt beautiful, and Nick Fadden might even think so too. She looks down at her feet and sighs.

"Janey, you look amazing," Billy finally says, with one hand on his chin, scrutinizing her.

She did look absolutely exceptional. She was wearing a purple dress, a little puffy in the skirts, with two sheer lace straps haltering the sweet heart neckline to her back, complete with some gem earrings and her black shoes.

Billy Nutter never thought Jane was beautiful. She'd always been cute, but for the first time in the seven years he'd known her, this was probably the first time she had ever given a damn to how she looked.

_When she does give a damn, _he concludes, _she is breath-taking. _

Jane smiles, twisting around in her dress, making the fabric sway to her movements. She had her shoulders hunched up a little, a sign showing she was a little abashed, but her eyes were sparkling. "You don't look so bad yourself," she says, walking over to her friend.

He offers his arm to her in the most gentlemanly way and she takes it. They look at the mirror together. "I like the tie," she says, smiling up at him again. She tugs on the Superman logo dangling from his neck.

"And I don't know how you can walk in _those,_" he says, pointedly looking at her shoes. In response, Jane puts her foot up a little for a better view.

"I like it actually," she says, eyeing the scowl forming on Billy's face. "What?"

"Well, for one, you made me wear a _tie,_" he frowns, ticking off a finger.

"Two, you're wearing a dress and _heels _that you already have tripped in-" this was met by a smack to the head.

"One day Billy, I will run in these perfectly-"

"Ah, ah, ah, shh, I am not done," he says, placing a finger on Jane's lips. He ticks off a third finger. "And lastly, we are going to a _dance._"

"I told you it was for _experience _Billy-"

"Okay Janey, tell me what's wrong," he says, and sits on the bed. He pats on the little space beside him and looks at her. "We're not leaving until you tell me _why_._"_

Jane gives up and makes herself comfortable under Billy's arm. "Hmm, well Billy, one, I wanted to see you in a _tie," _she says, putting up a finger.

"Two, I wanted to wear a dress and heels, like an actual _female _teenager," she says again, a second finger up.

"And lastly, I just wanna go to one," she sighs, staring at Billy straight in the eye. "With _you_."

His eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "_Me_?"

"Of course you, silly," she says, rolling her eyes. "My _bestest friend _in the whole world?"

"Hm," Billy says, satisfied with her answer. It _was _a pretty good answer. "That does make sense."

"Good," she says, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "I want my first one to be with you." Her red lips mark his face. "Oops."

She wipes his cheek with a tissue on her bedside table and gets up to hold her hands out to Billy and help him up. "Now let's go. We're late, and we have to tell Ben that we weren't doing… stuff."

She turns around and walk to the door.

Billy Nutter just smiles and looks at the way her butt moves from side to side when she walks.

"And Billy?"

"Yeah Jane?"

"That would be the last time you will ever see my panties," she says with all seriousness, hand on the doorknob.

"Aww-" this is answered with another slap to the backside of his head.

"Billy!"

"Okay, fine, fine," he says, now laughing.

Arm in arm, they walk to Ben's room, in a quest to prove their innocence.

There was very, very, very little Billy Nutter wouldn't do for Jane Quimby.

* * *

A/n- I love them so much! I will root for them forever and ever! Heehee.

Care to review and tell me what you think about it? :) Thanks!


End file.
